


雨燕，大鲨鱼与小鲨鱼

by springLouis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 山鲛, 生子暗示
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springLouis/pseuds/springLouis
Summary: 假使他们有个孩子





	雨燕，大鲨鱼与小鲨鱼

“Mi dispiace, papà。”

山本鲛太郎*耷拉着脑袋，咬咬嘴唇，包子脸沮丧得皱成一团。他现在后悔极了，甚至愿意用一星期份的panna cotta来换取一个让时间倒回几天以前的机会。

“我真的知道错了。”他说，清亮的声音里饱含了足够真诚的愧疚和恰到好处的无辜，“papa，我发誓以后再也不会这么做了。”小家伙望向他的父亲——银色长发的那位——表情天真眼神无邪。“对不起。”他扇了扇睫毛，再次说道——用那种与他另一位黑发父亲如出一辙的纯良语气。

是的，刚满八岁的鲛太郎小朋友十分明白该用怎样的神态语调才更容易令他那位严厉的父亲心软。这些小花招通常管用，但显然并不包括今天。

“哦？”书桌前的银发男人发出一个不辩喜怒的鼻音，转过身来，眼风扫过一旁绞着手的小男孩。“那么先来说说你哪儿错了？”Squalo语气平常地问，随手解开西装马甲的纽扣，扯松领带，手指在第一粒领扣上微顿后放弃摆弄领口，转而拾起桌面上的那页纸，夹在指间一弹。轻飘飘的纸页像一个迎面砸来的棒球，霎时把小家伙打击得愈加垂头丧气，“我错了。”鲛太郎小声重复，鞋尖不安地蹭着地毯，小脑袋几乎快要埋进了胸口。

“头抬起来。”

并非呵斥的口吻，也没有刻意提高音量，却令鲛太郎立即抬眼看向负手而立的银鲛。后者的衣扣散了一半，衬衫皱巴巴的，领带歪斜在一边，但这些都不影响他的背脊依旧卓然挺拔，脖颈挺直，肩线平整得犹如笔直劈落的一道剑光。鲛太郎下意识地吸气，收敛站姿，舒展肩背，挺起胸膛——如同眼前他近一个月未见的父亲那般。

“喂别发呆了，说话。”Squalo弯起指节敲敲桌沿，垂眼注视着圆滚滚肉乎乎却站立得如同一名小战士般地小小鬼——这孩子毛绒绒的头发像月光下的新雪，大而圆润的眼睛却仿佛被阳光照射的蜜糖罐子——鲨鱼先生大概都没注意到自己的语气已经接近柔和，“好了，要是你真知道错在哪里了，我就原谅你。”

“我不该只顾着准备球赛然后搞砸了月考。”

“还有？”

“……不该，在考砸后听凤梨小姐姐话让她用幻术伪造你们的签名。”

“还有。”

鲛太扁扁嘴，努力不让自己再度露出没精打采的样子来——43分很丢人，但被迫回顾自己的每一步错误更让他无地自容。

“……不……该在被识破后还试图让daddy帮我一起瞒着你……”

就在小家伙字面意义上的快被自己蠢哭了时，书房的门适时的被敲响了两下。“谈完了么？”他的另一位父亲轻巧地推门而入，欢快的语调与热牛奶的甜香令气氛变得更加软柔，“要不要先喝点东西，休息一会？”

鲛太郎小朋友瞬间憋回眼泪，大眼睛愤愤地向他的黑发父亲发射怨念：叛徒叛徒叛徒说好的和我是一伙的呢说好的男人之间的小秘密呢说好的绝不告诉papa呢？？？！！！

“鲛太郎看起来很精神嘛。很好，一次考砸了没关系，你老爸我当年也不小心考砸过好次呢。”而山本武先生显然丝毫没有接收到自家儿子的怨念电波，他笑眯眯地把印着燕子与鲨鱼画案的马克杯递给委屈得鼻尖通红的小家伙，顺手揉了揉那雪光般的头毛，“知道哪儿错了吧，下次赢回来就好了。”山本将另一只矮脚杯递给Squalo，假装看不懂对方那个考砸很多次你特么还有脸说的表情。

银鲛嫌弃地瞟了眼那杯不及半指高的白兰地，冲着山本扬起一边的眉毛，“喂，就这么一点？？”

“不要的话给你换牛奶好了。”山本理直气壮地回答，握着杯子的手飞快地往回缩，随即被鲨鱼更快地一把夺走。“臭小鬼。”Squalo抿了口酒，由喉咙里冒出一句咕哝。山本朝他眨眼，稍微凑近一点笑着压低声线问，“咦这是在骂我么？还是在说鲛太郎呀？Squ~ papa？”温热的气息和故意拖得长长的话音贴着耳廓擦过，银鲛差点被酒液呛到，忍着咳了好几声，眼尾都泛出红。 

“papa，你感冒了吗？”被晾在一边的鲛太郎忽然开口，“脸好红啊……”小朋友忧心忡忡地望着拼命忍笑和竭力忍咳的两位父亲，“daddy，我们需要打电话给夏马尔医生吗？”

“别担心，没事的。”

“不用。没事。”

山本和Squalo几乎同时回答。银鲛稳住气息，一把捋开流海，朝忍笑忍得肩膀发颤的山本危险地半眯起眼睛。山本抿紧嘴唇比了一个投降的手势，“抱歉抱歉，你们继续谈。”他克制着笑音说，顺手拉过一把椅子，长腿一伸反身跨坐，趴在椅背上目光闪闪地看着一大一小长毛短毛两只银色的鲛鲨。“不用理我。”蜜色眼睛讨好地朝大鲨鱼弯了弯，“保证不添乱。”

“……”

“papa，对不起。”另一双几乎一模一样的puppy eyes眨巴着讨饶似地望过来，“保证以后不会了。”

“……”

有那么一瞬间Squalo真的特别想把眼前这对满脸无辜的大小混蛋一起提溜出去揍一顿拉倒。

仰头吞下剩余的酒，银鲛抬手一抹唇角冲着大混蛋龇了龇牙表示一会老子再收拾你。这才放下杯子，双手环胸，低头审视小混蛋。

“听着，小子。一次考砸了算不上什么，每个人都会遭遇失败，这并不是问题。”鲨鱼低压了些声音，语气平静而严厉：“问题是——你不能逃避，只有正视你的错误和失败，才谈得上在下一次赢回来。”他看着略微不安却仍努力抬头挺胸的小家伙，克制着没去捏那张被悔意愧疚揉成一团的小脸，继续说道：“我知道你打赢了球赛，这很棒。你在运动上能力和努力的确没得说。”银鲛没吝啬该有的赞扬，但又在鲛太郎绽开笑容时毫不留情地予以打击，“但是这仍然不是你用来逃避失败的借口，明白吗？！”

“明白了，papa。”小鲨鱼用力点头。

“其次，你得为自己的行为负责，而不是在出问题后只知道抱怨别人。”Squalo加重语气：“记住，永远别推锅给你的同伴。”

“……是，我不该觉得是因为听了小姐姐的话才搞成这样的，明明我自己也想着用这招……我会去道歉的。”

“第三。”大鲨鱼上前几步，弯腰平视紧抿着唇眼睛睁得大大的小鲨鱼，“如果你想找个盟友，就得先弄清楚他的底线。”他看着那双眼睛——澄净明亮，纯真无畏——银鲛的唇角终于牵起一点点笑，“不然就会被转手卖掉。”他的右手落在那颗小脑袋上，将本来就翘得张牙舞爪的银发揉得更加乱七八糟，“搞定功课后你可以继续玩球，但这一周都没有奶油布丁了。行了，回房间去。”

 

等到鲛太郎一关上书房的门，Squalo立即扭头冲着格外安静的山本压着声音咆哮：“喂臭小鬼你特么就知道看着？！那也是你儿子，妈的你就不能管管？”他抓起桌上的那份试卷随手一掷，薄纸页挟着劲风直直地朝不知道在傻笑什么的黑发雨守袭去

山本伸手捏住飞来的纸片，他侧着头出神地盯着银鲛好一会，忽然没头没尾地开口。

“小鬼你天赋天错，只是太过天真仁慈。”

“？什么？”

“你第一次教训我的话啊。”山本说，他看着神情微怔的银发男人，又将前面那句话重复了一遍。隔着十几年的光阴，每一个字，分毫不差。“不记得了吗？”山本笑着站起来，慢慢地向他最初以及最终的迷恋走去。

银鲛抿着唇。现在轮到他出神了——遥久的记忆如静默不断的流水，缓慢淌过时光的河床，他看到流沙与暗礁，也看到珊瑚和珍珠。然后是一切的初始。

见鬼地，荒谬地，从未料想过地开头。

“妈的。”Squalo笑着骂了一声，“就你会记这些无聊的东西。”

“怎么会无聊，Squalo你肯定不知道自己训起人来有多辣。”

“……老子只知道你欠揍！”

“随时奉陪。在任何地方。”山本冲银鲛挤眼睛，一边替他解开衬衫的领扣，左颈上的医用胶布露了出来，山本的手指轻轻地抚触过边缘。

“行啊。”银鲛懒散地半抵着桌沿，冲面前的东洋男人傲慢地抬抬下巴。山本穿着简单的白衬衣，袖子卷到手肘处，小臂线条流丽强健。不怎么服贴的黑发和他下巴上的那个小伤口一样显得危险而性感，而那双会笑的漂亮眼睛依然柔软明亮得一如很多很多年以前。鲨鱼忽然咧开嘴笑，“喂那还不快点滚过来！”他说，声音低而沉。

然后鲨鱼得到了一个暖乎乎地令人联想到枫糖浆与热松饼或者蜂蜜牛奶之类东西的拥抱。

“辛苦了。”山本一手紧紧环住Squalo的腰背，一手温存有力地托着他的后脑勺轻柔又迫切地摁到自己肩头，脸颊蹭过长发，嘴唇贴着耳朵低声说道：“欢迎回家。”

再熟悉不过的温度与气息，恰到好处的力量，Squalo彻底放松下来，放任疲倦如海潮般袭卷全身。将近一个月的海外任务，东欧的军火贩子——硬骨头——当然，否则也没胆子碰不属于他们的东西。他在塔林港截住那批货，在黎明前清理完垃圾。冬夜的波罗的海，铅灰的云层与阴沉的海水相接，暴雪让战斗变得更加险恶——倒不是说他不喜欢这个。只是骄傲的银鲨也不得不面对岁月的恶意，肾上腺素逐渐褪去后不再年轻的身体开始发出抗议，而那些陈年积伤无疑是雪上加霜。“嗯。”银鲛模糊地哼声，他将脸埋在山本的肩窝，后者的手臂贴着他的腰，蓬勃的热力透过衣料熨烫皮肤。暴风与雪呼啸而去，四月的春雨缠绵地笼罩一切。“回来了。”鲨鱼回应，抬手拍了拍山本的后颈。

“我给你做点吃的好不好？”山本搂着银鲛，将他的耳垂含在齿间轻咬：“还是先去泡个澡？”

“第三个选择。” Squalo捏住山本的下巴把脸扳过来，尖牙毫不客气地一口啃上那两瓣总是带笑的薄唇。

“别急，Squalo你该休息……嗯……”山本带着笑的抗议很快就被喘息打断了，鲨鱼的舌尖蛮横地撬开他的牙关。山本微微眯眼，Squalo的口腔里还余留着一丝酒香，这个迫切到有点粗鲁的亲吻迅速升温。他们的舌头互相追逐，谁也不肯先投降，津津有味地品尝着彼此口中的每一寸，贪婪地试图将对方尽数吞入腹中。鲨鱼贴在他的怀里小幅度的磨蹭，从胸膛到小腹。汗水细细密密地冒出来，山本轻吸了口气，忍不住收紧臂弯让两人贴得更紧，滚烫的手掌从银鲛的颈椎爱抚到背脊，然后在后腰摸到了另一块胶布突起的痕迹。“等等……”山本艰难地在汹涌的情潮间找回所剩不多的理智。

“喂现在还要跟老子说你不急？！”鲨鱼在亲吻间得意地笑，转而攻击山本的脖颈。

山本简直不知道该呻吟还是叹气了，"明天我要去贝鲁特。”他换了个理由。

暴动的鲨鱼果然立即安静下来。“中东……”即便是Squalo也对那边的问题感到头疼。

“嗯前哨站被盯上了。”山本简略地解释，“蛋糕太过美味，总有人试着伸出叉子。”他冒出一个近乎嘲讽的哼笑，但只有一瞬便又恢复到原来温和的声音：“我跟笹川前辈一起过去看看。”他的手依然轻抚着银鲛的背，不带情欲的那种温存。

“装备都收拾好了？”

“嗯。”

“好，那你赶紧去睡觉。”银鲛朝山本屁股上拍了一巴掌，脱出那个温暖的怀抱，“养足精神才能打硬仗。”

山本忍着笑，伸手将银鲛散乱的长发别到耳后，然后凑过去亲吻他已经被岁月刻上痕迹的眼角。

“遵命，我的师父大人。”他用与十四岁那年并无不同的语调说道。

 

彩蛋1

“叛徒。”鲛太郎将脸蛋埋进狗狗抱枕间，小声嘟囔。

“好好好是我不好。但是我们说过什么来着？底线是不能跟你papa说谎，对不对？”

“那你还拿布丁来干嘛？papa说了这周都不能吃的。”小家伙哼哼唧唧的，假装自己一点也不在意daddy手里的那份甜点。

“嗯，这是你赢了球赛的奖励嘛。Squ papa那里由我去说好了。”山本既没形象又骨气地请求：“所以拜托了，鲛太郎原谅我吧。”

“Cannolo siciliano，一星期份的。”鲛太郎表现的宽宏大量，大眼睛里闪耀着狡黠的笑意，“papa可没说禁止这个。”

“不，不行，你不能吃那么多甜点。”

小家伙立即抿着嘴不说话了，倔强地把脸偏到一边，银白色的流海垂在眉宇间，特别落寞的一个侧影。

“……好，好吧好吧。下不为例。”山本妥协得毫无原则，他捏捏小朋友肉嘟嘟的包子脸，发愁地叹气，“说真的，鲛太郎你再这么没节制的吃甜食，迟早得变成鲸太郎……”

“才不会呢！我是小鲨鱼，以后只会变成大鲨鱼！”银色的小鲨鱼自豪地说，尖尖的牙齿露出来，同他那位银发父亲一模一样张扬的笑容。

 

彩蛋2

“你该自己去给他的。”山本轻轻阖上门，对靠在墙边的银鲛说，“小家伙还在担心你生气呢。”

“他的确该担心。臭小子出息了，都知道找人用幻术来骗我们了。”

“我的错觉么？你的语气听起来还挺骄傲的啊Squ papa ~”

“滚。”银鲛到底没绷住笑意，但又立即说：“要是不对他严点，都像你这么宠，那小鬼的尾巴能翘上天！”他怒其不争地瞪山本，“别以为老子不知道你又答应那小子的无理要求了！”

“哪有？没有啊。”山本装傻，又故意学着鲛太郎的声调哼哼：“Squ papa好凶好严格啊~讨厌~”

Squalo还没来得及说话，卧室的门就被猛地推开了。大约偷听了不少时间的鲛太郎像颗小炮弹似直扑出来，一把抱紧银鲛的大腿，仰着头嚷：“Daddy瞎说，鲛太郎才没有讨厌papa呢！！”

大鲨鱼咧开嘴，将小家伙拎起来：“喂不怕老子再罚你了？”

小鲨鱼用力摇头，扑上去搂住银鲛的脖子，啪唧一口亲在他脸上，大声宣布：“最喜欢papa了。”

而没等鲨鱼抹掉那一脸口水，另一个吻已轻巧地落在他的唇角。

“嗯最喜欢你了。”有着同款温暖眼睛的男人对自家儿子的话深表赞同。

END


End file.
